Enter the Chicken
Enter the Chicken is the fourteenth album by Buckethead released on October 25, 2005 though Serjical Strike Records. The album features the song "We Are One" which is the most recent music video Buckethead has ever made. Release The album was originally released on October 25, 2005 though Serjical Strike Records with the Yellow cover Article about Enter the Chicken. The album was reissued on April 8, 2008 with the red cover and an aditional song called "Shen Chi". Concept The idea behind the album came from Serjical Strike founder, Serj Tankian who thought of having several guests and friends who served as vocalists on the album, hence the name "Buckethead and Friends". Becuase of the range of musical guests and their more mainstream profile, the album got more media attention than a Buckethead album usually gets.News about Enter the Chicken Songs from the album have been used on TV series Masters of Horror, and the movie Saw II. Track Listing # "Intro" - 0:15 # "We Are One" - 4:01 # "Botnus" - 3:24 # "Three Fingers" - 2:58 # "Running from the Light" - 4:42 # "Coma" - 5:38 # "Waiting Hare" - 5:43 # "Interlude" - 0:18 # "Funbus" - 3:25 # "The Hand" - 4:24 # "Nottingham Lace" - 6:33 # "Shen Chi" (2008 reissue track) - 2:47 Notes * The album has several typos on the booklet. * The albums credits reveal Maximum Bob's reall name as "Robert Barnum" making it the only album to date (2011) where he is credited by his real name. * Serj Tankian mentioned that a new "Buckethead and Friends" would be made but since that statement, no further information has been released. Credits * Buckethead - Guitar, Writer (all tracks) * Dan Monti - performer, and Writer (all tracks) * Serj Tankian - Vocals (Tracks 2, 6, 7), and Writer (Track 2, 6, 7) * Efrem Schulz - Vocals (Tracks 3), and Writer (Track 3) * Saul Williams - Vocals (Tracks 4), and Writer (Track 4) * Ejigayehu 'Gigi' Shibabaw - Vocals (Tracks 5), and Writer (Track 5) * Maura Davis - Vocals (Tracks 5), and Writer (Track 5) * Azam Ali - Vocals (Tracks 6), and Writer (Track 6) * Shana Halligan - Vocals (Tracks 7), and Writer (Track 7) * Donald Conviser - Vocals (Track 8) * Dirk Rogers - Vocals (Tracks 9), and Writer (Track 9) * Keith Aazami - Vocals (Tracks 9), and Writer (Track 9) * Maximum Bob - Vocals (Tracks 10), and Writer (Track 10) * Ani Maldjian - Vocals (Tracks 10), and Writer (Track 10) * Tracks #1-7, 9-11 Recorded at John Merrick Recorder * Track #8 Recorded at the Serjical Strike Dungeons * Vocals for Tracks #1-4, 6-10 Recorded at the Serjical Strike Dungeons * Produced by Serj Tankian * Engineered, Mixed and Co-Produced by Dan Monti * Mixed at the Binge Factory * Vocal Engineering on Track #5 by Bill Laswell, Cam Dinunzio * Additional Programming by Dan Monti * Mastered by Paul Miner at Buzzbomb Studios * A&R Coordinating by Serj Tankian and George Tonikian * Art Direction by Bryan Theiss @ Frankenseuss Laboratories * Buckethead's Legal Representation: Stan Diamond Esq., Diamond and Wilson References and External Links *News about Enter the Chicken on MTV *Review of Enter the Chicken Pressing History Category:2005 Album Category:Solo Album